


The Sixth Month Mark

by riceccakes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anniversaries, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Light Smut, Love, Love Story, a couple of these characters are only mentioned, i didn't read the lok comics but i know of them, i finished this story in about seven hours and i love it a lot, i really do love these girls, okay so maybe a little more smut but nothing too too explicit, partly canon?, so this is like an au but still in the same universe just different from the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceccakes/pseuds/riceccakes
Summary: An overview of Korrasami's monthiversaries.Each section takes place on the day of their anniversary.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	The Sixth Month Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read through this, it's 12:28 AM and I should be sleeping so sorry for any errors.

**Month 1:**

The girls wake up in each other’s arms, hearing the sounds of birds chirping and children playing. Korra turns to check the clock on her nightstand but Asami lightly whines, dragging herself closer to the girl. Korra chuckles, kissing the top of her head and obeying her wishes. She lets her finger aimlessly travel up and down the girl’s arm. She can’t believe it’s already been a month since their Spirit World vacation, the time has flown. She isn’t surprised, however, as every moment with Asami is exciting and fulfilling. 

Korra doesn’t want to jinx anything, not that she feels their relationship will end early (though, she still prays to Raava it won’t) but she’s sure she can’t be any happier. The fight is over, the city is safe, her friends and family are well, and she has a girlfriend she can’t get enough of. This is the best Korra has ever felt and there couldn’t possibly be any better feeling than waking up and seeing Asami next to her. 

Upon their arrival back to Republic City, Korra had been swarmed by citizens, thanking her for the brave actions she took to keep the city safe. It was overwhelming, but Asami was there every step of the way to help her navigate the presses, the movement towards rebuilding the city, and adjusting to the calmness of being able to live. The presses subsided after two weeks and the funding for new infrastructure was underway so people could live in homes again. Korra still attended to her Avatar duties, smoothing out quarrels about land between the Spirits and humans, helping her friends fight crime in the city, but her favorite part of it all was coming home to Asami.

They spent the past week apart, being needed in separate places for their own purposes. Sure, she missed getting to hold Asami close to her, smell the lavender and rose perfume, see those emerald greens, but the time apart just led to better nights. They would come home for dinner and eat with Tenzin, Pema, and the kids, and hear about everyone’s day. They’d offered to wash the dishes and splash each other with the water, though Asami always said she was at a disadvantage since Korra could bend the water and make Asami’s splashes look pathetic.

And then the day would turn to night and the girls would go to their room. They’d get ready in the bathroom together, washing up and changing out of their clothes in peaceful silence, finally happy to be in each other’s presence. After Korra starts the phonograph, they’d get in bed together and hold each other close, falling asleep to the sound of quiet music and each other breathing.

Now, Korra can feel Asami smile into her chest, feel the soft kisses she’s placing. Each one sends shivers up her spine and she yearns for them to never stop. She pulls Asami closer, the girl follows suit and kisses up her chest to her neck, nibbling lightly at Korra’s chin. Asami’s hand rests on Korra’s stomach and it begins to wander south.

Korra chuckles, “Hey, there are children here!” she jokes, pulling away slightly to look at Asami’s face. “Plus, Tenzin could walk in any minute, and I don’t want any of us to go through that.”

Asami simply smiles at her, eyes lost in Korra’s ocean blues. “You know, today is our one month.”

Korra looks away for a second and then back to her, “Are you into celebrating the month anniversaries? I didn’t forget, I swear,” she brings her hand up to Asami’s cheek and lightly rubs her thumb on her soft skin. She kisses her forehead and continues, “I just didn’t have anything prepared or a gift to give or anything. I wasn’t sure if I had to do something like that and I didn’t know how to ask.”

Asami kisses the palm of her hand, “It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything other than be with each other.” She inches closer to the girl again and kisses her neck, “I do, however, want to do _something_ right now.” She slowly kisses Korra, resting her hand on her thigh. “Wanna try out that new lock I put on the door?”

Korra laughs, quickly running to the door and turning the metal latch until she hears a click. She tries to pull the doors apart and when they stay shut, she returns to her girlfriend and kisses her again, taking off her shirt and settling between her legs.

**Month 2:**

Asami places an ice pack on Korra’s raised leg and begins to wrap her hand. She’s already taken care of the cuts on Korra’s face and arms. Korra winces lightly, trying to sit comfortably but her body aches; any adrenaline has worn off and all she feels is fatigued. Once Asami finishes wrapping Korra’s hand in a bandage, she brings it to her lips and leaves a soft kiss on her knuckles. Korra sighs, finding her girlfriend’s eyes. She knows Asami has been fighting back the tears.

The Triple Threats began to resurface around town, taking advantage of Republic City as it started to rebuild. First it was _Battle of the Gangs_ , where all the street gangs fought over territory and while the police thought they’d taken care of the problem, the Triple Threats took total power and began wreaking havoc anywhere they could. The Triple Threats took in members from rivals gangs and tripled in number, the short staffed police could not keep up. Korra was called in to help, though she hoped she could talk to the Triple Threats’ new leader, Tokuga, and avoid a fight all together. She laid down the terms: she and Tokuga would meet in Avatar Korra Park to express both their grievances and create a compromise; no gang, no police backup, just the two of them. (Asami had pleaded with her, to at least let her, Lin, and Bolin be at a safe distance to ensure everything went smoothly, but Korra insisted she do this by herself.) (What Korra didn’t know was that Asami still went to Lin and asked the very same. Lin agreed that Korra would need all the help she could get but told Asami she needed to sit this one out. Instead, she tasked herself, Bolin, Opal, Tenzin, and Jinora to aid Korra, if the meeting went south. Asami stayed with the injured Mako away from the fight, safe at Air Temple Island.)

The meeting did not go as planned, Korra was ambushed by half the members of the gang and had to fight by herself. She was able to fend off most of the benders in the group without using the Avatar state, but when it came to Tokuga and his inner circle, Korra was outmatched. That’s when the team struck and fought the inner circle while Korra took care of Tokuga. In the final moments of battle, where it seemed Tokuga would finish her off, Korra entered the Avatar state and trapped him with the earth. Once leaving the Avatar state, Korra fell into the arms of Tenzin and was quickly brought back to Air Temple Island.

Asami lightly sniffles, kissing Korra’s palm. Korra swallows, using her finger to lightly bring Asami’s chin up. Their eyes meet, Asami’s are puffy.

“Thank you,” Korra whispers as Asami’s tears begin to stream down. “Lin told me how you went behind my back.” The comment gets a soft laugh out of the girl and Korra grins. “I don’t know what would’ve happened if you didn’t do that for me.”

Asami begins sobbing and her head falls into Korra’s lap. Her voice is muffled but Korra can hear, “I was so scared, Korra, they brought you back on Oogi and you were just lying in Tenzin’s arms. I thought I’d lost you and I couldn’t lose you, especially not on today of all days.”

Korra questions the last comment but realizes the date. In the midst of all the chaos the last few days, Korra had completely forgotten about their anniversary. She lightly whispers to get Asami’s attention and the girl raises her head.

“You should know by now, it’s going to take a lot more than some gang leader to get rid of me,” her fingers tenderly touch the girl’s cheek. “I’m okay Asami, everything hurts, but I’ll be okay. I _am_ okay.” She leans forward and kisses Asami’s forehead, “And I’m okay thanks to you.”

Asami cups Korra’s cheek and kisses her slowly. She’s desperate to have Korra closer, she wishes she could take away all the pain Korra feels in her body and throw it away. She kisses her again, harder, and cries in Korra’s neck. 

“I wasn’t even there to help you.”

Korra shushes her, kissing the top of her head that smells of lavender and rose, “You were there for me more than you know.” She feels her own eyes well up but pushes through her words, “Lin told me she was going to respect my wishes of going alone but only changed her mind because of you. And sure, maybe you weren’t out there fighting but look at how well you’ve taken care of me now.”

Asami sniffles again, Korra wipes her tears with her good hand. Korra shows her the wrapped one, she points to the ice on her leg, to the bandages on her arms and the cleaned cuts on her face.

Korra smiles, a few tears falling out of her eye, “I’m so lucky to have you, Asami.” She brings her lips to hers and smiles even wider, “And I’m so sorry this was how we had to spend our two month anniversary.”

The girls laugh and Asami wipes away the last of her tears. Korra gazes into her eyes, Asami blushes but grins. She stands up and apologizes but Korra quickly shushes her and takes both her hands, bringing her to sit on the couch next to her. _Don’t you be sorry for anything_ , she whispers to her. Asami lightly lays her head on Korra’s shoulder and closes her eyes, letting out a sigh, finally relaxing now that she knows Korra is safe.

Their friends knock on the door, both girls perk up and invite everyone to join them. They finish their day playing charades, though Korra doesn’t join, rather she keeps score and stays in charge of the timer. That night, Asami helps Korra to the bed and the girls fall asleep talking about what they’ll have for breakfast in the morning.

**Month 3:**

Korra finishes with one final thrust of her fingers and Asami becomes undone, letting out a long moan. Korra chuckles, biting her lip and letting Asami ride it out. Once her eyes open, Korra smiles, taming her girlfriend’s messy hair.

Korra sings, “Good morning.”

Asami rolls her eyes but blushes hard, quickly stuffing her face in Korra’s neck as she straddles the girl. Korra lets out another laugh and wraps her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her cheek. They lay there together, listening to the birds outside mix with the quiet song playing through the phonograph. Korra lightly hums and Asami places small kisses all over Korra’s neck and cheek. 

The girl sits up, Korra pouts as she was very comfortable in their position. Asami pouts right back at her, though Korra knows she’s making fun of her. Her pout grows bigger and Asami giggles.

“Was that my three months gift?” she asks as Korra sits up on her elbows. The pout quickly disappears and Korra’s grin fills her face.

“I hope it was good,” she sits up all the way, placing her weight on one arm as the other twirls a strand of Asami’s hair. “I know it’s not a gift you can hold or anything.”

Asami brings their lips together and sighs, “Korra, it was amazing.” They kiss again and Korra happily squeezes her ass. Asami smiles, “And I’m sure you knew it was.”

Their lips meet once more, moving in sync with each other. They flow like water, each kiss deepens and they pour their passion into every touch, into every movement. The push and pull, it doesn’t take much for them to work well together, matching each other’s desires and doubling it back. They see stars and wish they could live in it, forever. Asami’s hands find their way to Korra's hair, it’s grown a bit longer since their trip to the Spirit World but Asami loves it all the same.

Oh, how close she came to saying it in that moment. Korra bites her girlfriend’s bottom lip and a small moan escapes from Asami and her body tingles as Korra expresses how much she enjoys hearing her do that. Korra swiftly flips them over so she rests in between Asami’s legs as her back is on the bed. She goes between kissing her neck and nibbling her ear and Asami leans her head back in bliss. She rakes her fingers up Korra’s back, placing her hands back in the girl’s soft hair and she swears she’s never felt so loved.

Each kiss Korra places on Asami is electric, all she can think is _don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t ever leave me_ and she whispers Korra’s name, dragging out the syllables and directing Korra back to what she’s doing when the girl stops at the sound of her name. Her body feels filled to the brim with emotion and it’s as if she’s floating. It’s as if being with Korra lifts away all of her burdens, all of the things that weigh down on Asami’s heart, Korra takes and cherishes each one, kissing them tenderly and accepting them as they are. The air is easier to breathe with Korra, her lungs feel fuller when she takes a deep breath, and the satisfaction she feels when she exhales is indescribable.

Asami feels the room become hotter, she’s lowly moaning and can’t deny the feeling Korra gives her. Her body is on fire, though it’s no different being in bed than it is walking around Air Temple Island or sparring in the training room. The feeling is intense, it gives her life she never imagined possible, like every touch is a new opportunity to know what could be. Every time Korra looks in her eyes, how her cheeks begin to lightly burn, how the feeling has never settled, never faded, only grown. 

And when they begin to grow tired, feeling themselves become worn out, Korra always kisses up from her thighs to her stomach, up her chest to her neck, and finally to her lips where she places a soft kiss and slowly deepens it. Asami feels her body descend, slowly falling from the halls of heaven until Korra’s lips are off hers and Asami’s feet touch the ground. As her eyes flutter open, Asami sees fields of flowers, vast in its plot of land, lush and healthy, glowing. She sees tall mountains as the pillars of strength that they are, how climbing them rewards in looking over the domain of all the hard work it took to reach its peak. 

It’s on the tip of her tongue; Asami has never experienced such a feeling as she does with Korra and she knows the only way to describe it is by saying, _Korra, I love you, I’m in love with you,_ but as her mouth is about to utter the K sound, their alarm clock goes off. It beeps, its awful noise causing Asami’s brain to scramble. Korra moves to turn it off and sits up in bed. She places her feet on the ground and turns her shoulder to look at Asami who looks cold without being wrapped up in her arms.

She kisses Asami’s head, stretching as she stands up and finds her clothes that had been thrown around the room. She walks into the bathroom and Asami still has the words jumbled up in her mouth. She lets out a hard breath and looks towards the bathroom. _Another time, I suppose_. She finds her robe and ties it closed, fixing the bed and going through the closet to find her outfit for the day.

They spend their day in the garden, get dinner with Tenzin and Pema, then reside in their bedroom. They fall asleep, naked in each other’s arms.

**Month 4:**

Korra is slammed to the ground on her back with Asami looming over her. The girls smile at each other and Asami helps her to her feet. They agree on a water break, sitting on a bench in the training room. Around them are their friends, training, sparring, rehabilitating an injury. The girls are sweaty but it doesn’t stop them from sitting close and getting wrapped up in each other.

“Come check this out guys!” Bolin’s voice can be heard across the room and they get up. Mako stretches out his arm as Bolin stands with a large grin on his face. “Mako, do it again!”

His brother rolls his eyes, though he takes his stance and begins to firebend. The fire from his left arm is weak, but only a few months ago Mako couldn’t even move it. The girls are impressed, Asami lightly claps while Korra asks when he’ll be ready for another sparring match. He brushes off the comment, saying he needs to rest for the remainder of the day, and leaves to find Kya to do some healing on his arm. Bolin finds his way to Opal and the two walk up to Korra and Asami.

“So,” Bolin starts, “we’ve been wanting to ask this for a while now and I really hope you guys are up for it.”

Opal holds onto Bolin’s arm, “We want to have a double date!”

“Awe, I wanted to say it!”

Opal quickly consoles him and looks back to the girls, “We’re heading into the city tonight, please say you’ll come!”

They smile at each other, they haven’t gone out on a date for their anniversary. They’ve gone on dates, yes, around the city, in the Earth Kingdom, even taking a weekend trip to the Fire Nation to find the best fire flakes, though never for their anniversary. They don’t even need to say anything, both girls happily nod. Bolin cheers and begins to give the details: the restaurant, time, attire. Apparently Bolin had been banking on the girls saying yes because he wants to go to Kwong’s Cuisine, and while he has the wardrobe to dine, his wallet does not have the bills to pay. Asami assures him it’ll be no problem and the couples leave to get ready to leave in a few hours.

Korra wears her finest Water Tribe outfit, standing in the mirror, trying to fix the bun on her head. Asami comes out of the bathroom and helps her, trying not to notice Korra’s enticing stare. They’d be leaving soon, twenty minutes, to meet Opal and Bolin to catch the ferry off Air Temple Island to Republic City. Asami made it very clear when they began getting dressed that she did not want to be late, but Korra can’t deny how good she looks in red. 

Once Korra’s bun is in place, she swiftly turns around to place her hands on Asami’s waist. Asami has her hair down, pinned on one side with her golden pin. Her makeup is simple, but Korra swears she’s gorgeous with or without it. The red dress fits Asami in all the right places and she wears her special perfume, mint and honey melon, which drives Korra crazy. Her hands begin to move down and Asami only rolls her eyes.

“I should not have to repeat myself about being on time, Korra,” she says, trying to see herself in the mirror. She looks to Korra again, lightly stroking the two small strands of hair that frame her face, “I like the Old Korra meets New Korra hairdo, you look very lovely.”

“And my girlfriend looks gorgeous.” She leans in to kiss her but Asami takes a step back.

“Ah, ah, ah, I already told you, we are not going to be late,” she touches up her hair in the mirror and reaches for her lipgloss. She places it on her lips, puckering up, and Korra claims that isn’t fair. “If you start kissing me, you’re not going to stop, and then we’ll lose track of time, and be late. I do not want to be late.”

Korra reluctantly sits on the bed, watching her girlfriend touch up a few more things with her makeup, “You really do look beautiful, Asami.”

The girl blushes, finding it hard to hide. Korra picks up on it and continues.

“You know, everyone else in that restaurant is gonna feel underdressed, underprepared. As soon as you walk through those doors, they’ll think _By Raava_ _, Asami Sato surely must be from the Spirit World because no human can really be that_ _immaculate_.”

Asami chuckles and walks over to the bed. She touches the strands of hair once more and smiles, “You also clean up very nicely, though I’m sure you don’t need to hear that.” Korra’s hands return to her waist and Asami feels Korra’s arms, if she really had to choose which physical feature on her girlfriend was her favorite, her muscles surely would take the trophy. 

Korra brings her closer, Asami subconsciously moving her feet and stroking her finger lightly on Korra’s chin. The look in Korra’s eyes is one that Asami adores seeing. It’s not desperate, so to speak, more so yearning, praying for the space between them to be closed. It always gives her butterflies, and looking at Korra now, dressed up and beautiful as ever, she’s starting to wonder if she can wait until after dinner to show her just how much she adores the look in her eyes.

Korra sees a flicker change in the emerald eyes looking down at her, she knows Asami is wavering. She also knows herself too well to be able to wait the boat ride, car ride, dinner, dessert, car ride, boat ride, and walk back to their room to satisfy the feeling growing in her stomach. One hand stays on her waist as the other slides up to the zipper. She keeps eye contact with the girl, making sure every movement is allowed, every touch is accepted, and when the zipper reaches the bottom, she jumps up and kisses the girl.

“Don’t worry, I told Opal if we weren’t there ten minutes before the ferry arrived to leave. Air nomads aren’t supposed to have any worldly possessions, but last time Su visited, she couldn’t help it and left some yuans for Opal. She’s got more than enough for Kwong’s.”

Korra’s breath is airy, as she said all of this while kissing Asami’s neck, but her girlfriend is too busy feeling Korra’s back muscles move and tense as she removes her clothing. Soon enough, the girls lay in bed, their clothes neatly on the floor. Asami holds Korra in her arms, giggling until it turns into a laughing fit.

“What?” Korra lightly laughs, taking her head off Asami’s chest and sitting up, “What’s so funny?”

“I can’t believe you told Opal to leave without us.”

Korra confidently smiles, pushing Asami’s hair out of her face, “I kind of had a feeling we might end up like this, I know I’m glad this happened sooner than later.”

Asami’s laughs continue and she shakes her head, “We are horrible double daters.”

Korra begins to laugh as well, and the girls hold each other, giggling until they’re ready for another round. After that, they pack away their clothes and lay back in bed, forgoing any nightwear, and hold each other as Korra plays the new cylinder Asami gave her this morning.

**Month 5:**

Asami brings over two bowls and sets one in front of Korra. She places the other in front of the empty chair next to her and sits down. She places a quick kiss on Korra’s cheek and begins eating, continuing to look over the minutes from the last Future Industries team meeting.

Korra has the phonograph going, quietly playing a song. She eats the noodles, looking over at Asami every now and then, though never for too long. Asami notices the darting eyes and puts down the paper.

“Is something wrong, Korra?” 

She rubs the back of her neck, turning to face the girl. She clears her throat and lightly laughs, composing herself before saying, “Well, it’s our five months and I’m not really sure if I’ve been doing all this anniversary stuff right. I don’t really know what to do with month anniversaries, I mean, no one in the Water Tribe ever celebrated monthly anniversaries, but then again everyone in the Water Tribe growing up was either married or super old and alone.” She looks away for a second, realizing her tangent has taken her off topic. Asami grins, placing a hand on Korra’s. “Anyways, I made this while you were at work. Come here, Naga.”

Naga gets up from her spot on the floor and presents herself to Asami. The girl scratches at her neck, noticing a piece of paper rolled up and attached to her harness. She pulls it off gently and Naga turns to Korra who already has a treat in hand. Asami unfolds it, it looks to be a poem with a flowery drawn border. At the bottom is a figure in blue holding hands with a figure in red; it’s her and Korra together, or at least that’s what Asami thinks.

“I know it’s not perfect,” Korra starts, trying to read Asami’s face as she looks at it. “I made it with the kids. Meelo wasn’t so impressed with my artwork but I tried. And Jinora and Ikki helped with the poem, or at least what I tried to make a poem.”

_You lightly brushed upon me one day,_

_And somehow touched me in ways I didn’t know true._

_And now, the very thought of your name gets_

_My heart racing, my face blushing, and my soul yearning_

_for your touch._

“It was mostly Jinora and Ikki,” Korra admits as Asami’s eyes are still glued to the paper. “But, they asked me how you make me feel and then just wrote into something prettier, I just really wanted to get it right.”

Asami wipes a tear away and smiles. She swallows and looks up at Korra, placing her hand on the girl’s face and kissing her. Korra lets out a small, happy huff, and kisses the palm of Asami’s hand.

“I’ve been so happy with you, these past few months,” Korra continues. “I thought it was time for a proper gift. I hope you like it.”

“Oh, Korra,” Asami kisses her again and beams. “This is perfect.” 

As if on cue, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo peer out of the doorway. The girls see them and Korra nods. The girls cheer and run over, Meelo follows behind them.

“I told Korra I could take care of that drawing,” he says, hands on his hips, “but she told me it was more meaningful if she did it.” He stands next to Asami and brings his voice down so only she can hear him, “If you want a nicer one, let me know, I already started on a nice one of you and Korra when we went ice skating last week.”

Asami giggles and the girls excitedly jump around, asking if she loves the gift. “Of course I do,” she says, “and I love it even more since you guys helped.”

The kids crowd around Asami and give her a big hug. They play with Naga and Korra as Asami finishes her work. She looks over at them, how good Korra is with the kids, and grins. She thinks about a family with her and gets lost in the possibilities, whether they’d get a surrogate or get a donor or just adopt. She thinks about when they finally live together, just the two of them; while she’s enjoyed the hospitality of the Air nomads and acolytes, she can’t wait for a place of their own. She thinks about which one of them would be called mommy and the other mom, maybe momma and ma. She thinks about teaching their kids to spar, how Korra would gladly show them how to fight, how to bend if they can. Asami is eager to show her children the basics of Future Industries, how to build and invent and create.

“Asami, are you finished working yet?” Ikki groans, holding back Meelo with a constant stream of air. “We need someone to monitor Mini Air Ball since Meelo keeps cheating.”

“I am not!” he screams, trying to get around Ikki’s bending. He lays flat on the ground and turns over, then blasts Ikki. She dodges and the gust of air hits Naga, she picks her head up in confusion and looks around before putting her head back down.

“Okay, okay,” Korra says, taking Meelo’s arm and sitting him down next to her, putting an arm around him and roughing up his hair. “But, are you done, Asami?”

Her voice stops there but Asami can see it in her eyes, _because I miss you_ and Asami files the papers together and puts them in the folder. She sits down on the floor with them, “You guys are going to have to teach me these rules first before I can monitor anything.”

Korra grins at Asami who listens intently to Jinora explain the rules. Ikki and Meelo continue to fight, dodging and dealing streams of air at each other. Korra only hopes for a family as dysfunctional as this one. The kids running around the house, playing with each other, bending if they’re able. She’s already decided her children are getting their own pet, no matter how many kids she has, they all get a pet. She can only hope Asami is okay with all the craziness, because she knows for a fact she’ll be included in that crazy business.

In bed that night, Korra tucks herself in the sheets and faces Asami who is going through more of her Future Industries notes. She feels Korra’s big blues looking at her and peers over at the girl, laughing as Korra’s face is the only thing visible from the sheets. Asami rolls her eyes and tells Korra not to wait up for her. She nods, getting up to give her girlfriend a kiss. She’s about to lay back down when she thinks of the kids again, of how many animals will be in the house.

“I hope you’re okay with a lot of pets,” she says and Asami looks away from her work. “Cause, I’m making sure our kids have one. Naga was the bestest friend I had growing up, and I want them to have a relationship like that. I know they’ll have each other, unless we only have one kid, but anyways, a pet will be good for them.”

Korra turns on her side, wondering if she should have said anything at all, if it’s too early.

“I can do pets, we’ll just need a larger house.” Asami answers, considering how she’ll design the home now that she has this information. “As long as I’m able to show the kids all about inventing, I would love to have pets.”

Korra turns over again, a big smile on her face, “I thought it was obvious they’d be learning all that cool stuff from you.”

Asami grins and kisses Korra’s forehead and echoes her words from earlier to go to sleep. They say their goodnights, each happily smiling with these pieces of information for their future family.

**Month 6:**

“I love you,” she says, once they’re finally away from everyone at the party. 

It wasn’t the greatest feeling that settled in Asami’s stomach when she realized the only date for the Future Industries latest unveiling of products would be their sixth month anniversary. It was the day that the most investors could arrive in Republic City and attend the party at Future Industries Tower. She worried Korra would be upset, that her girlfriend wouldn’t be her top priority on their anniversary but Korra insisted the unveiling go on. Korra explained she was proud to attend the party, that it was a great reason for them to get dressed up and show themselves off to the city.

Asami stops dead in her tracks and looks into Korra’s eyes. The world has stopped and Asami’s eyes begin to well. Korra smiles, quickly moving to wipe away the tears about to fall down Asami’s face, and when her hands are finally there, Asami closes the space between them and kisses her. It’s kiss after kiss, Asami wants to taste the words, and suddenly Korra is against a wall with Asami still pushing onward, trying to savor every last bit of the declaration that left her girlfriend’s mouth.

She finally pulls away to breathe and laughs when she sees she’s smudged her lipstick all over Korra. As she’s wiping it away Korra speaks, “I’ve known for a while and I wanted to say it sooner.” Her hands rest on Asami’s waist and their foreheads meet. Her voice is low, “I think I was a little scared, I’m not really sure of what. I’d say it’s cause I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same,” her words trail off and her eyes look to the floor. “You do feel the same, right?”

Asami looks into her eyes one more time and laughs, tenderly kissing the girl this time. Her arms are around the girl’s neck and she sighs happily when the kiss is over. “I am so in love with you, Korra. It’s overwhelming, but a good overwhelming.”

They laugh again and kiss once more. They can hear the sound of the live band playing, the muffled sound of crowds speaking and Asami looks at her girlfriend with a devilish grin. Korra smiles, unsure of what’s about to happen, but accepts the hands Asami extends to her.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Korra’s jaw drops slightly, she waits a few seconds, trying to make sure she heard right. She shakes her head and says, “What? Asami, this is _your_ company, _your_ party, don’t you need to be here?”

Asami shrugs, looking at the closed doors of the ballroom. All she wants is to be with Korra, if they were to go back inside, Asami would have to talk to the investors, she’d have to negotiate with buyers, discuss possible deals with sellers and all of it would take time away, time she could be spending with her girlfriend. “Varrick and Zhu Li can handle it, I told them I was going to find you anyways.”

Asami brings her lips to Korra’s once more, the kisses somehow tasting sweeter now that those three words have been uttered and released into the world. The girls run out of the building, standing on the sidewalk as the city lights shimmer in the night. Asami brings her fingers to her mouth and whistles, a Satotaxi pulls over and the girls jump in. 

“To the harbor please,” Korra says, a bit too excitedly, as Asami laughs at the fervor in her voice. 

They try to keep off each other in the taxi, sparing the driver of having to see or hear anything indecent. When they reach their destination, Asami opens her hand purse and gives every last bill inside.

“Keep the change!” she exclaims, as Korra shuts the door and lifts Asami up. 

Korra spins them around, they laugh as Asami throws her head back and her arms up. Korra gently places her back on the ground and their foreheads touch. They whisper _I love you_ at the same time, their cheeks ache from how much they’ve been smiling, yet somehow neither of them mind. They look out towards the water, holding each other close as the wind picks up. They both feel amazing, no incredible; no words can describe how elated they are.

“Asami?” Korra says, looking into the green eyes she can’t get enough of. “I don’t know how I got to be so lucky, to have a girlfriend who’s so strong and capable and _smart_ , I mean, a mini phonograph inside a car that can play music but _still_ be able to listen to the radio, how do you come up with this stuff?”

Asami laughs and wraps her arms around Korra’s neck. “You know, I actually got that idea from you, what with you playing your phonograph for _hours_ on end every day, I thought it might be nice for you to get to listen when we’re in the car.”

Korra softens, shaking her and looking away for a second, “See, this is what I mean. You’re just so, agh, I can’t even find the words to say because you, you’re beyond what words can mean. Asami, I love you and I think I’ve loved you since we met, and you make me feel so safe and like I can be myself without worrying that I’ll be too much, which I know I can be, but it’s like I know it’ll never be too much for you.”

Korra has tears in her eyes and Asami wipes them away. When she sees Korra blush, she tilts her chin up to give her a small kiss. “You are all I could ever ask for and more, Korra. You’re the strongest girl I’ve ever met and the way you care about your friends and family and the world, it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” Asami leans in closer, “Your heart is so big, and the fact that I get to have a piece of it, that _I’m_ the one you love, Korra, I--” She looks away and chuckles, “Gosh, when did we get to be so sappy?”

Korra perks up, standing tall. She’s still shorter than her girlfriend but her chest is out with confidence, “I like sappy us.” She happily deflates after the statement and smiles, “But just for us, I don’t want anyone else getting to see sappy us.”

Asami laughs and tells her she loves her again and Korra responds with the same. They stay there, wrapped up in each other, repeating back and forth the three same words until the ferry to Air Temple Island returns. Once they board, Asami sits on her girlfriend’s lap and Korra tucks her head into Asami’s neck. Korra carries the girl to their room and sits her down on the bed, wasting no time to unzip her dress.

“Happy six months to us,” she says and helps Asami slip the dress off, gently placing it on the reading chair in the corner of the room.

Asami feels her head start to spin and she’s eager to feel Korra’s touch. “Happy six months to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Which month was your favorite? I had so much fun writing all of them, I'm not sure I can choose but Month 3 felt AMAZING to write once I realized where I wanted to go with it. Thank you for reading !! :) x


End file.
